A Christmas Story
by badboi04
Summary: This is a story about family. It is set during Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

1**A Christmas Story**

**Christmas Memories**

Author's Note: I do not own most of these characters. Most of them are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. This story is about family. There are really no demons or any other supernatural beings in this story nor does it really take place in any season. In this story, Dawn is a witch. This was my first fan fic, but I did not post it because there was a similar story to this in the Charmed forum at the time. Please read and review.

The snow drifted slowly and gently towards the ground. Catching each sparkle of light, as the lights below luminated the streets. The dusting on the ground and in the trees gave a magic that only came once a year: Christmas

The horse, with a little Santa hat on his head, and sleigh drifted smoothly down the snow covered street. Friends and family tucked warmly under the blanket. Steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands.

The soft music filled the room. Every now and then a Christmas Carol would play. One that would remind her of something that she had lost.

The faint knock on her door brought her back from her memories as she looked up at the opening door.

"You coming?" her sister asked, peeking her head in

"Yeah, let me grab my sweater" she answered, getting up off her bed and onto her feet as she picked up her sweater and headed for the door, giving a quick glance at the picture on her night stand, letting out a sigh.

She sat with her skates on but made no move to get up and go. She watched as three girls, the youngest she guessed about four and the oldest about nine skated by her. It brought a familiar pang to her heart as the younger one fell down. And just as she thought her tears would fall the older one skated up to her and wiped away the tear. Lifting her back to her feet she took her two tiny hands and as she skated backwards she pulled the younger one forward.

She watched them go around the rink once more, before she got up and placed her skates on the ice. She immediately took off at a graceful glide.

"What's on your mind?"

"Them." she said as she watched the girls skate around. She knew in her heart that the two were sisters. Sisters like us. Or sisters like we were. She thought as her mind wandered as the music blasted through the speakers.

"What about them?"

Dawn had said nothing back to her sister and just got up, and started skating off, thinking as the music continued blasting through the speakers.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettle and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with string

These are a few of my favorite things

Dawn ran quickly down the stairs. Well as quick as her little legs would carry her. Almost tripping on the last one, only to hold her balance as he made her way to the living room.

"PRESENTS!" she cried out as she slid to a stop almost under the tree.

Buffy smiled at her baby sister, all of three years old as she grabbed a present and started to open it.

"Dawnie" She reached out and took the present, "Let's wait for mom and dad." She suggested as she saw her sisters lip start to quiver. But taking her in her arms before her sister could cry she made her way over to the hearth that held the stockings.

"How about we start here?" Buffy suggested as she set her sister down and reached for their stockings that hung from the fireplace, hand her sister her's..

Buffy watched in amazement as her baby sister sat on her lap and opened every gift in her stocking. She loved the look on her sisters' face as she opened each little parcel inside. What was it about Christmas that seemed to make her baby sister get an almost magical look on her face?" Buffy wondered, as she hugged Dawn tight and felt the hug returned ten fold as Dawn squeezed Buffy with every thing she had.

"Dawnie love Buffy.

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

The memory swirled around in her mind as she walked back home with her skates over her shoulders.

She paused a moment and just watched everyone doing their Christmas shopping. They all seemed so lost. As if Christmas was the next day; when in fact, they still had a little over a week to go.

She turned to the sound of the sleigh bells as another horse drawn carriage went by her carrying another family. Just enjoying the start of the holiday together.

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

Silver white winters that melt into springs

These are a few of my favorite things

She sat on the park bench as the snow continued to fall lightly. She tipped her head back, trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Though all she caught was another memory.

"You know living in California sucks at Christmas. We never get a white Christmas." Buffy complained as she flopped down on the couch next to Prue.

"Well we could go into the mountains for the holidays."

"What about mom?"

"Are you kidding me. Her and Christmas are like one and the same, and the chance to spend one with real snow. She'll jump at the chance."

"I didn't mean that. I mean you two on a holiday together, even Christmas is asking for trouble."

"Dawnie, it's Christmas, What can possibly go wrong?"

The cabin was decorated with ribbons and bows as the lights shone from over head casting amazing colors on the already fallen snow.

Dawn stood beside her sister and rested her head on her shoulder, "This is the best idea you've ever had Buffy. Everything I like about Christmas is right here." She said as she placed her arms around Buffy's waist, hugging her sister tight, while taking in the falling snow, as she tipped her back trying to catch the flakes.

When the dog bites

When the bee stings

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad

She looked at the decorations that were sparse throughout the small apartment she shared with her friend.

She thought of all the times she was sad or hurt, every time she looked up it was the same face that was holding her gaze. Caring and full of love. The love only a mother could give. But yet she was not her mother. She was so much more then that.

She always would reminder her of the things she liked most. But most of all she let her know of her love, without even saying it. For that was truly her most favorite thing: The love of her family.


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas

1**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Thanksgiving was now long since past and Christmas seemed to get closer and closer with each passing day. It was her favorite times of year but this year she couldn't bring herself to truly enjoy it. Something was missing in her life and she knew what it was. But there was also nothing she could do about it.

"I'm heading out. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"No, I'm good thanks though."

Her friend turned for the door.

"Dawn, why don't you go home for the holidays? I can lend you the cash if that's a big deal."

Dawn looked up at her friend, "No. I can't." She answered quietly as she watched the flickering lights on their tree.

Kit sighed, "Well if you change your mind let me know." She said as she closed the door behind her leaving her friend to think of Christmas' past and what she would miss out on.

December 21 and the presents she had for her mom and sister still sat under their tree; She was yet to mail them

"Won't make it there now will you?" she said to no one as she picked up the gift she got for her mother.

She felt the lone tear trickle down her cheek as she thought of Christmas' past. But where she really found her mind drifting was to Christmas present. She was 1000's of miles away from where she wanted to be, and after her fight with her mother, she knew she couldn't go home for Christmas, it would be too much for her to bear having to fight with her mother and ruin the holiday for her family.

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents 'neath the tree

She pictured Christmas morning, as Buffy and her mother sat in the living room opening their stockings and presents. Laughing about everything, and talking about the presents they had received.

She could almost smell Joyce's turkey and stuffing as the smell wafted its way through the house.

She could see the lights all over the inside and outside of the house they lived in. The angel their mother had made, sitting graciously on the top. Letting all that saw her know of the love that was put into it and the love that they all shared.

"I guess this year I'll miss out on all that." she said quietly as she placed the gift back under her small tree. The song on the radio reminding her of everything she was going to miss out on.

Christmas eve will find me,

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams

She heard the knock on her door. It was December 23, two days till Christmas. Her family's presents still sat under the tree. She had forgotten to mail them. Today I will. They may not get there on time for Christmas but at least they will be post marked before. She thought to herself as she walked over and gathered them up in her arms, carrying them over to the stand beside the door and setting them down.

"Special delivery for you." Kit said as she sat down on the couch handing her the small envelope.

"No return address, she noted as she reached for it, turning it over to open it. As she looked inside she was stunned.

"What is it?" her friend asked eagerly.

"Um. It's a plane ticket." Dawn replied quietly

"Plane ticket? To where?" she asked, but she already knew.

Dawn pulled out the ticket and the small-attached card 'Wish you were here.' "To San Francisco. It's my sister's writing ,so I'm guessing it's from her." Dawn said, a smile forming on her face.

"Well let's get you packed kid. You have a plane to catch tomorrow." Kit grabbed her suitcase and started throwing everything inside. Once everything was packed they had there own private Christmas.

The next day, Dawn got on the plane. She couldn't believe that she was going home for Christmas.

Kit placed her keys on the counter as she picked up the phone. "Package is on its way." She said as she listened to the voice at the other end.

"'Yeah, and you owe me big time. Don't even think I will forget this." She listened again. "Merry Christmas to you too." she said as she hung up the phone. She had done her Christmas giving and hoped that with her help it would bring her friends family back together.

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams

Christmas Eve, and to her the airport seemed almost deserted. Maybe it was because she was on one of the last flights into the city. She grabbed her bags and made her way from the airport. Heading towards the taxi stands she stopped as someone stepped in front of her. Tired from the time change and the flight, she was about yell at them till she realized who it was.

"Need a ride?"

She stood there ready to burst into tears as she let her take her bags from her, "Hurry up will you, before our she realizes I'm gone and gives me heck." She shouted over her shoulder.

Looking at her with a puzzled expression, she asked her why would she give her heck for being gone.

"You know how she is during this time of the year, and plus, she doesn't know that you are coming, I wanted to surprise her because she told me how she wished that you could be home for Christmas" She told her as they got into the car and drove off.

She walked in the house not really sure what to expect since she had told her that their mother didn't know anything about her coming home. That it was a surprise.

Heading up to her bed from sheer exhaustion, she fell asleep immediately not sure what Christmas morning would bring.

Christmas morning came as Dawn lay in her bed. Even with her flight the night before she was still awake early. Time change and the excitement that always dwelled in her that time of year.

Grabbing her robe she pulled it around her, shutting out the cold Christmas air, as she made her way down the stairs. She could hear Buffy and Joyce in the living room just talking. Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner.

"I hope there are lots of presents under that tree for me too." she said as she saw her family turn and look up at her.

"That, is why we have to wait for the presents." She said as she saw the look of amazement on her mother's face.

Dawn stood there as her mother walked up to her and hesitated a moment before pulling her baby daughter into a warm hug, "I can't believe you're here. It wouldn't have been the same without you. But." She pulled back, turning to her other daughter, "you?" she asked not ready to believing that her daughters would do what she had. As she looked again to what she held her arms.

" Merry Christmas my darling daughters." Joyce said as she watched them together.

Buffy knew her sister and her mother still had some major issues, but this was a time for family. And as she watched her them sitting together on the couch she knew she had given them both the best presents ever. Each other.


	3. Christmas To Come

**Christmas To Come**

How was it that being connected to the Slayer made their lives more complicated? As if they didn't have enough to worry about that time of year. Now they had demons that didn't seem to care if it was Christmas.

She held her daughter in her arms as she levitated up, so Sarah could place the angel on the top of the tree.

"Now, our secret Sarah. You know how grandmother gets when we use my powers for things like this."

"Yeah her eye get crinkles under them."

"Yeah. So our secret right." Dawn agreed as she tried not to laugh at her daughter

"Yup. I won't tell anyone mommy"

"Good. Now what you say we go see what your grandmother is cooking?" Dawn suggested as she led her daughter into the kitchen

Christmas at our House, Warm memories

Bright colored presents, And Christmas trees.

Marshmallow mellows, Candy popcorn balls

I knew that Santa Wore overalls

Dawn watched as her daughter ran as fast as her four year old legs would carry her into the kitchen. She sat on the floor looking up at the tree before her. Her mind thinking of many Christmas' before. Even before when they found out that Buffy was the Slayer and demons and other various evil things attacked them on a daily basis.

She felt the arms wrap around her and she leaned back into the loving embrace.

"What you thinking of sweetie?"

"Just Christmas. You know me?"

"Yeah I do. I also know you used you power to get that angel up there. But it's Christmas and Sarah needs a little magic, just like we all do this time of year. So I'll let that one pass."

Dawn leaned into her mother's arms, taking in the warmth that was there.

"You know I always remember Christmas' without grandma and grandpa, but I knew they were here. Knowing that grandpa was Santa somewhere. The smell of Grams cookies..

"And you stealing the cookies as soon as Grams pulled them out of the oven. 'Snatch and grab' I used to call it. You would come from no where and grab two and you were gone,. squealing throughout the house."

They both laughed at the memory.

Grandma baking in the kitchen, Buffy and I sitting in the floor listening to stories that grandpa would tell us.

Raisin cookies I was snitching, Christmas was good.

Reaching out to help a neighbor. That's the way it always was.

We know Jesus as our savior, Christmas, at our house, still does.

They sat at the dining room table as Joyce placed the turkey on the table seeing all the faces sitting around. She couldn't believe how many times over the years the numbers and the faces at the table had changed, as she held onto the two constants in her Christmas life, as she took Buffy's and then Dawn's hand in hers.

Dawn looked around taking in the changes of the table from last year. She looked back on the Christmas they gained Kennedy as an adopted member of their family but lost Tara. But now Tara was back in their lives as Sarah's guardian angel.

How long was it now that she lost Richard? They had no choice but to destroy him, but he had come back. With Tara's help they were able to destroy him for good. She still felt the pang in her heart when she thought of him. He was her one true love.

Christmas at our house, Some things have changed

Faces and numbers have rearranged.

Giggles from children Staying up late

I say old Santa has gained some weight

Grandma baking in the kitchen, Grandpa telling stories.

Raisin cookies I was snitching, Christmas was good.

Reaching out to help a neighbor, That's the way it always was.

We know Jesus as our savior, Christmas, at our house, still does.

Christmas..., at our house..., is love

She sat on the couch that night thinking of the day they had. They each had each others love more then she would have ever thought that one-year she was in New York. Wondering if she would ever be home for Christmas.

She laughed to herself when she remembered hearing Sarah giggling that morning as Xander picked her up and tossed her around. It reminded her of her own father. A reminder of a video he had sent them after he had left.

Her Christmas was full of love and she could not deny that.

Joyce saw her sitting there and came in behind her as the fire sparkled. Enveloping her baby girl in her arms

Some how they both thought of that one Christmas when Phoebe received the special delivery package to her apartment in New York. She had thought she received a ticket home from Buffy but was surprised when Joyce was at the airport for her. Joyce had sent her a ticket home with an open end to return. But inside, Joyce hoped her little girl would never use it: She never did.

"Mom how did...""

"How did I get Buffy to write that card that year?"

"Yeah."

"I tricked her."

"Oh. Ok." Dawn said back, almost knowing what her mother had done to get her home that year.

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas mom, I love you."

"I love you too my precious angel, I love all of you" Joyce said, smiling as she looked around and saw everyone sitting there. Her family. All of them.

The night closed around the Summers' home as the fire sparkled around the living room and those in it. The love of family at Christmas, that they would hold all year round.

The End


End file.
